


Pound Puppy

by InfluentialDebauchery



Series: Strawberry Whorecake [2]
Category: Strawberry Shortcake - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Dogsitting, F/M, First Time, Other, pupsitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry Jam pupsits for Strawberry Shortcake and teaches him a trick - that both girls enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pound Puppy

"Before I go," Strawberry said as she grabbed the handle to her rolling suitcase, "are you sure you can handle Pupcake?"

"Positive!" Cherry exclaimed as her Cinnapup and Pupcake bounded around the living room. "You just focus on having fun in Berry City."

The redhead inclined her head with a small smile, "Alright. You three have a berryiffic time!"

And with that Strawberry was out the door and on her way to visit friends over the weekend.

"Hmmm. How shall we entertain ourselves?" Cherry asked the pups with a contemplative finger against her pursed lips. "I know! How about I play you my new songs?"

The two puppies paused their game of tag and gave Cherry a bark of agreement. So she happily grabbed her guitar and sat on the couch to play.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cherry smiled at the sleeping puppies next to her feet. She hadn't expected her performance would lull them to sleep, but this gave her some time to herself. 

The girl decided to take a bath and then settle down for some television afterwards. Probably until Cherry herself called it a night.

Cherry took her time in the warm sudzy water and hummed as she scrubbed her nubile body. Her mind far away as she started to daydream about Huck's cock.

She felt herself start to burn with desire and Cherry was in the bath after all. She bit down on a rag to muffle her cries as she came.

Apparently not well enough because in the next room -Pupcake's ears perked up to the sound of Cherry's bliss.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cherry had left her change of clothes in Strawberry's room; walking in there draped in only a towel.

Not knowing that Pupcake was following behind, sniffing the air and catching hints of Cherry's previous arousal, and took his opportunity as Cherry bent over.

The girls slit being perfectly exposed in that position and Pupcake's tongue went for it!

"Pupcake!" Cherry exclaimed with surprise. "You naughty boy!"

She shooed him from the room; still stunned by his action and shut the door. Cherry finished dressing for the night in.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Before settling in for the evening - Cherry took Cinnapup and Pupcake for a potty walk.

The entire time Cherry's gaze kept drifting to Pupcake's sheathed cock and she found herself wondering what it would feel like.

If it would be the same or better than Huck's; if it could compare to Meringue's or the skill of Strawberry's tongue and fingers.

Cherry couldn't stop the urge of needing to know, but the only way to truly find out was - through experimentation.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cinnapup had been left to sleep on the living room couch and Pupcake was brought into the bedroom with Cherry.

"Okay." Cherry took in a breath to calm her anxious nerves. "Let's try this."

She had already undressed herself and sat down on her knees. Pupcake instantly scampered over to Cherry.

Cherry gave him ear scratches, then had him lie on his side, and she inspected his genitals. She saw his balls and hesitantly rubbed them.

Pupcake really seemed to enjoy that; he relaxed at her touch - the more she fondled - she noticed a clear liquid coming from the sheath.

Cherry swiped it onto the tip of her forefinger and rubbed it against her thumb. The liquid felt like come; curiously she drew back the sheath and exposed Pupcake's red doggy cock.

Pupcake nudged at her with his snout to continue touching it. Cherry gently wrapped her hand around his shaft and started pumping.

More precome oozed out and Pupcake's hips rutted instinctively; his prick elongating and getting harder.

"You like that do you?" Cherry asked as she stopped and Pupcake whined, "Maybe you'll like this more?"

Cherry got on all fours and spread her knees apart for Pupcake. Pupcake jumped up with his cock swaying about as he walked.

A cold wet nose sniffed Cherry's cunt before licking her cunt. This time Cherry didn't shoo him away and moaned as Pupcake's dextrous tongue explored her folds.

Cherry within a few seconds of having her pussy lapped was a quivering mess. She found herself whimpering similar to Pupcake as his tongue stopped.

The pup sprang into a semi standing position and placed his front legs around her hips - in an attempt to mount Cherry.

Pupcake rutted around for a moment his slick prick bumping around and before Cherry could help guide him; Pupcake's cock found its mark.

In a single plunge Pupcake impaled Cherry's pussy and she gasped; gripping at the carpet.

Pupcake pistoned in and out of the girl's cunt like clockwork. She had never been fucked with such energetic vigor.

The pup's prick was incredibly warm and kept systematically ramming her womb with precision.

"Oh Pupcake! You're such a good boy~!" 

Cherry exclaimed as his thrusts became more frantic and every few seconds he would blast her insides with the hottest loads.

The heat of his seed was intense and added to the warmth of an orgasm threatening to tear her apart.

Cherry was literally sobbing with pleasure and kept begging the puppy to fuck her, "I'm your bitch Pupcake. Ah Ah Ahhh~~" she wailed as another orgasm crashed over her.

Minutes later Cherry started to notice the oddest sensation; similar to a cock swelling when it was going to erupt, but this was expanding much larger.

Pupcake was knotting inside her slutty cunt!

"Shit!" The knot started rubbing her insides at an alarming rate and Pupcake's spunk began filling Cherry's womb nonstop, "Mate me like the bitch I am! Fuck breed me P-Pupcake~~"

Cherry's vision blurred from a violent climax and she nearly passed out. This was the best screw of her life and she was drooling like an idiot to prove it.

Suddenly Pupcake went still, but his prick was still milking itself inside her. Pupcake climbed off and faced away from Cherry; still knotted; asses pressed together.

Cherry was so exhausted she succumbed to the euphoric bliss that consumed her.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cherry had been in the middle of writing a new song when her phone went off. The device notifying her that she had a text.

It had been a few days since she had finished pupsitting and Cherry had been trying to find an excuse to do so again. Soon.

The message was from Strawberry. There were a few actually : 'I noticed you taught Pupcake a trick.' 'Its probably my fave one - dubbing it the 'pound puppy'.' 'You should come over sometime and he can perform it for us.'

Cherry excitedly texted back: 'How about tonight?'

Strawberry: 'Definitely.'


End file.
